


The High School Chronicles of Alex and Heart

by DFP1991



Category: my own story
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage childhood friends Alexander Griffin and Heart Burrows share so much in interest: The galaxy, snacks, drinks, as well as birthdays, and most importantly their love for one another. However, their love is not like any ordinary love between siblings, but the love between two lovers.</p><p>EVERYONE THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT PLEASE COMMENT ME AND PLEASE BE HONEST ON HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS SERIES, SHOULD I MAKE MORE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High School Chronicles of Alex and Heart

The dark sky with twinkling stars blanket the once blue daylight sky.  
The once hot air that was once uncomfortable to even stand in, has now become cool.  
The sound of the crickets chirping, the zooming sound of a car passing by filled the sleepy street of the town of Brush. There was the sweet swooshing sound of bicycle tires rolling across the sidewalk. The crinkling of the plastic bag as it hung free on the handle of the bike.  
The fresh air brushes against my air, toying with my long dark strands, as I stood upon the poles of the back tires of the utility bikes; my hands gently resting upon the shoulders of my friend from childhood, the blonde haired punk-rock looking preppy dressed young man named Alex, who was peddling the bike just across the small bridge.  
“Man, I can’t believe it, one more week and then summer is over.” Alex softly spoke to me, the wind catching the strands of his golden color hair, “Time surely goes fast when you are having a good time.”  
“I know,” I happily replied. I stood silently, a strand of my own hair flowing right in front of my face. Reaching a hand up to my face, I swept my dark strand behind my ear and continued to look straight on. About three months ago both Alex and I were sophomores in high school….

We lack in friends, but no matter how alone both Alex and I were, the both of us always remained close. Like every band of friends out there, we had our ups and our downs; we fought and we made up, and forget what happen. Despite being of the opposite sex the both of us slept over at one or the other’s place.  
Strangely as I use to look around the hallways, the classrooms I attended, the cafeteria where the both of us sat alone, there was lovey-dovey couples. The females giggling and embracing their boyfriend’s arm, meanwhile their boyfriends would be all romantic towards them and act all high and mighty just because they have a lady in their arms. I question myself at times, wondering if any of the staff and students around us ever question the relationship between my tall thin shaped friend, and myself.

Do they see us a couple? Or do they only see us friends?

Slowly the bike strolled up my street, and came to an abrupt halt, the touch of Alex’s hand made my legs suddenly buckle, my tall friend that stood a foot taller than me, handed me the back of snacks and drinks we bought at the convenient store. As Alex pushed his bike to my front door, he stood there waiting patiently as I looked for my keys that I placed within the bag.  
“Got it!”

 

A loud sigh escaped from Alex, both of our stomachs were enlarged by the amount of hot chips, cooked ramen, and various other junk foods we consumed as we pointed at the stars and watched as the pale clouds passed by. Something was bothering my dear friend, and he wasn’t afraid to say what was on his mind:  
“Too bad we couldn’t go to the beach or to another country.” Alex kindly spoke as the light to my veranda shined upon us as the both of us laid in our sleeping bags looking at the stars. Just above I could clearly see the Little Dipper.  
I sighed, “I know.” I turned my head to him, “But we could still go to the beach.”  
“Yeah,” He held his breath, “But, it’s in the next town and who knows how long it will take us to get there.”  
I chuckled, I faced my body to my weary friend, I supported my head up with one hand, “I could always ask my dad to lend me the truck for tomorrow.”  
“I don’t know—“  
“Come on!” My voice echoes across the night sky, the tall blonde was startled by my excited behavior, “It’s almost summer! We should enjoy it like everyone else because the next thing we know, the both of us will regret that we didn’t make any chances.”  
Alex stares silently at me, his icy blue eyes that were both warm and enchanting pierced straightly into mine like a sharp blade. My heart skipped a beat.  
As I sat silently, staring at Alex, as he laid quietly in his sleeping bag. The only sounds that were being made were the slight cool breeze that touched parts of my exposed arms, my shoes, and my slight cleavage. Once more, there was the loud endless chirps of the crickets, and the mumbling sound of the television downstairs in the living room as my dad watched TV. Alex unzipped his sleeping bag, and pushed himself up. Funny, just now he could hear his own heart beating, and feel it pounding against his chest.  
“Heart,” Alex calls my name, “Can I?”  
He pauses for a mere moment, “Could I?”  
The thin blonde extends his arms over, the palm of his hand pressed against the back of head. Instantly he pushed my head over to his head as he leans over. I sat there quietly, feeling the world around me quickly spinning, my heart pacing—creating a repeated thumping sound within my head—my body began to overheat.

__

This…This is it.

Slowly Alex and I pulled away, the boy was is slightly older than me by two hours was staring into my brown colored eyes. What is this feeling? This beating of my heart is not slowing down, my body trembling, my cheeks—I could feel them on fire.  
“Wow.” Were the words that escaped my lips. My lips spread apart and formed a warm smile, Alex quickly responded with a smile as well, his forehead pressed against my own.

__

“Yeah, wow.”


End file.
